Endure It Once More
by JinxConlon
Summary: Sequel to I ain't a Doll. Kahmunrah is back & has kidnap Ahk & taken him back in time to make sure he gets the throne. Larry, Amelia Jinx, Al, and others must go back to different periods of time to save Ahk. But as they go back in time they find that they can change their lives. Can they endure the pains of their lives again in order to save Ahk? Or will they save themselves? R
1. Chapter 1

_Walking toward the plane Al kissed me," Goodbye for now Jinx, one day we'll see each other again, I promise." _I opened my eyes, suns up, no more daydream...A year has past, nothing much has changed for me, except I got a new outfit, now I wear black pants, a long-sleeve, light gray, button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, a gray vest, and black vintage work boots also a gray flat cap. And I still can't forget Al, I miss him so much. Walking down the hall off the museum from my exhibit, whistling the tune, 'King of New York, did you know they made a musical about Newsies!? And a movie first about us! Who would know?! It was the weekend, it wasn't open late on weekends, so no 'work' tonight. Ahkmenrah came running around the corner calling my name." Jinx! You need to come downstairs, now!" Then he grabbed my hand, before I ask why, and pulled me down to the basement. Down there were Larry who was clutching the tablet, Nick, Teddy, and the others were looking at a new shipment of crates all were already open, but the exhibits weren't here, and they were from the Smithsonian! And Amelia Earhart, Larry's Amelia Earhart was in the only one actually here.

"Amelia!" I cried as I jumped to her, hugging her.

She smiled," It's good to see you, too, Jinx!"

Turning to Ahkmenrah I gave him a confused look," Why did you'se make it seem like their was a problem?"

"Because there is a problem, Ahk said pointing to something behind the crates. Walking behind the crates I saw the problem and I gasped. There in an open crate, was the Gate of Kahmunrah.

I turned to Larry," What?!"

"When I got down here the gate was open, the tablet in it! I shut it as quick as I could!" Larry said, kind of scared.

"Did Kahmunrah escape?!" I asked sort of hiding behind Ahk.

"I don't know." Larry said shaking his head. "But only Ahk, me, Amelia, Bobble-head Einsteins, Kahmunrah, Napoleon, Ivan the terrible, Al Capone, their men, Jed, and you, know the combination!"

"Wasn't me!" I protested. "Wait... Where are the others who were in the crates?"

"I don't know." Larry said, as we all turned our heads to look. "We'll split up, and look for them, to see if it's friends or foes." Then we all headed upstairs to look for the new exhibits. I wish that Al was one of them, but I didn't want to get my hopes up.

Me and Ahk teamed up to look together so we started by his tomb. "Do you'se think it's Kahmunrah?" I whispered to him.

He shook his head," I don't know, but I got out of my sarcophagus I heard the jackals growling, and when I finally got the lid of I heard small footsteps running away, then the tablet was gone."

"Does Larry know?" I asked as we walked into his tomb.

"Yes, that's when I found him in the basement with the tablet, and the gate." He said and he handed me the tablet walked toward the wall that the tablet was always held, examining it.

"Can't you'se ask the jackals who it was, or something?" I asked as I sat on the edge of the coffin.

He shook his head," No, it doesn't work like that, I can talk to them, but they can't talk back."

I hummed in agreement, then I noticed that it wasn't there. "Man, I'se left me bag at my display, I'se going to get it, be right back. Wait, do you want the tablet?"

"It's fine you can probably protect it more then I can!" Ahk joked. I nodded then I ran to my display. Setting the tablet down on the platform, I picked up my bag from the floor and took a minute to look at the display. The background was an old blown-up picture of an old days Brooklyn street, with people in the back, my original selling spot. When we got back I wondered if you could go in the pictures like at the Smithsonian, but you couldn't. Then I felt like I was being watched, turning around I saw no one, I walked out a bit to look down the hallway, still no one was there. I turned back to grab the tablet, but it was gone!

"What the! Where'd it go!" I yelled looking around, desperately. "If this is a joke, I'se sear I'se gonna kill however ya are!" Then a noise came from behind a corner. I slowly walked toward it," Hello? Whose there? Dexter?...Larry?...Ahkmenrah?"

"Yes?" Came a voice from behind causing me to scream and turn around, and accidentally punch Ahkmenrah in the face. "Ow! Jinx, what was that for?!" Ahk groaned clutching his nose.

I stood next to his side," Ahk! Oh my gosh, are you'se okay?! Why did you'se sneak up and me?! Well, you deserve it for making me think I lost the tablet!"

Ahk's face paled as he got up," Y-you lost the tablet!"

"Oh she didn't lose it, dear brother, I simply took it." Said a voice. Ahk jumped up, and pushed me behind. I looked around him and saw Kahmunrah.

"Kahmunrah!" Ahk hissed, clenching his teeth.

Kahmunrah smiled," It's good to see you, baby brother!"

"Jinx, get Larry." Ahk commanded me, not taking his eyes of Kahmunrah. Without answering I took off running as fast as I could.

"Larry! Teddy! Attila! Anyone! Help!" I yelled looking for anyone. I stopped to rest for a minute, when a hand touch my shoulder, I turned thinking it was Larry or someone, but it was Al!

"Jinx?!" He said smiling.

I smiled back," Al!" He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. "What are you'se doing here?!" I asked once the kiss broke.

"I guess I was transferred here, without my men, but I didn't know which museum, then I realized I was awake, and now with my girl!" He answered. Then I remembered about Kahmunrah.

My face changed from happy to sad," Kahmunrah' s here, did you'se know?"

He shook his head," No. All I know is that Napoleon and Ivan are here with their men to. How'd he get out of the gate?"

I shrugged," I don't know, but maybe Ahkme-. Ahk! He's in trouble! I'se was suppose to get Larry! Come on!" We headed down the stairs to where Larry and Amelia where talking the Napoleon and Ivan," Larry it's Kahmunrah! Ahk, told me to come get you'se!"

Larry's eyes widened," Where?!" We ran up the stairs to where I left Ahkmenrah, but when we got there they were gone," Are you sure this is the right place, Jinx?" Larry asked looking around.

"Yeah, th-they were here...I-I'se sure..." I said, very confused. "Where else would they be? The gate!" We all shared a look and then ran downstairs to the loading dock. Down there was Kahmunrah, with a knife to Ahkmenrah's throat, and the gate open, but unlike before the inside was like a purple swirling portal.

"Well it's nice to see you again, Mr. Daley." Kahmunrah greeted Larry as he slowly walked toward them. "I would stop right there if i were you, unless you want my dear brother Ahkmenrah to get hurt."

Larry stopped walking," What do you want this time Kahmunrah? To take over the world, again?"

Kahmunrah shook his head," Oh no, I just want to go back and fix things."

"Fix things?" I spoke up from behind Larry. "How is holding a knife to Ahk's throat 'fixing things?"

Kahmunrah glared at me," Well, you see if I kill Ahkmenrah here nothing will change, but if we were, say, three thousand years back to our time things would change. So I just put in the combination say a few words and now all I have to do is go back in time and kill Ahkmenrah and I will become pharaoh and get the tablet then I can take over the world."

"How did you even get out?" Al asked.

"Well, I...I don't really know...but there was a monkey..." Kahmunrah said.

"Dexter!" Larry cursed.

Ahk looked at me," Jinx, you know what to do." I nodded.

"Like we'd let that happen!" Jed yelled from Nick's shoulder.

"Oh, but it's already to late!" Kahmunrah smiled and then he pushed Ahkmenrah through the gate and he walked in as the purple light flashed, and then the gate closed, and they were gone.

"Ahk!" I yelled as me, Larry, Nick, Teddy, Amelia, and Sacajawea ran to the door.

"What do we do?" Nick asked.

"The combination!" Amelia answered as she pushed in the numbers and the gate opened, with the purple light still there.

"What now?" Al asked as he came up behind me and placed his hand on my back.

"We rescue Ahk." I stated as I walked to the portal only to have Al pulled me back.

"Jinx, you can just go to through the portal you don't know what'll happen!" Teddy said, studying the portal.

I looked down, guilty. "Um, actually, I, uh, I do know what will happen...Ahkmenrah kinda told me what type of things the tablet can do, in case Kahmunrah came back. And time travel is you of them, as long as it's with the gate. You go through and you go back to different times till you find the one your looking for. But the gates are hidden, there disguised by the person whose time your in, like what's common, it's easy at first but then as you go farther back it gets harder." They all looked at me surprised.

Then Sacajawea stepped forward," Are you sure, Jinx?" I nodded.

"Well," Larry sighed," Me, Jinx, Amelia, will go anyone else wanna come?"

"I'll go, Dad!" Nick volunteered.

Larry shook his head," No, your staying here, your gonna have to help Teddy look after this place, alright?" Nick nodded.

"We'll go!" Jed said motioning to Octavius and himself. A squeaking noise from Dexter signaled that he's going.

"Oui, I will go." Napoleon answered.

"Da, me as well." Ivan agreed.

"I'm going too!" Al said wrapping his arm around me.

Larry nodded," Alright, so me, Amelia, Jed, Oct, Jinx, Al, Napoleon, Ivan, and Dexter are going. Napoleon and Ivan's men will stay here. Ready?" We all nodded as we headed into the portal...


	2. Chapter 2

**Since they're going back in time they need different clothes, so here what they are wearing, btw it's vintage stuff, not modern, like 19th-20th century, I tried to keep it to their color scheme. Jinx: same as first chapter. Al: Grey pants, a white shirt, black suspenders, black coat, black work boots, and his fedora. Larry: Dark blue pants, navy shirt, black work boots. Amelia: Simple tan long sleeved dress top, simple brown long skirt, dark brown shoes with short heels. Napoleon(difficult): White long sleeved shirt, red vest, dark blue coat, light grey-ish-white pant's, black work boots, with black flap cap. Ivan(more difficult) Dark grey pants, light grey long sleeve pants, black work boots, grey wool cabbie hat. Jed: What he was wearing except gun holster, chaps, belt, gloves, and he's wearing brown work boots. Octavius: Dark red long sleeve shirt, red-ish-brown pant's, brown work boots. Dexter: Grey cabbie hat.**

After we walked through there was a flash of light, and then everything went black. I felt someone shaking me, and then a voice, whom I realized as Al's "Jinx!? Jinx, wake up! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'se fine." I said, as slowly opening my eyes, I saw Al beside me, I closed my eyes, then I quickly opened my eyes again and looked at Al. "Um...Al...have you seen yourself?"

He looked at me confused," No. Why?" I grabbed his hand and showed him that he was no longer monochrome. "What?!"

"Hey," I smiled, "you'se still look good ta me!" He smiled back and kissed me.

"Hey, everyone alright?!" Larry called out. We walked over to where he, Amelia and Dexter was. Napoleon and Ivan also came over from somewhere.

"Where are we?" Napoleon asked. I along with everyone else looked around. It was still a little dark out, early morning. Buildings, skyscrapers, cobblestone roads, since it's early morning no one is out.

"I think we're still in New York..." Larry said.

I turned my head and saw a very, very familiar sight. "We'se in Brooklyn!" I said jumping up and down as I pointed to the Brooklyn Bridge. "We'se must be back in me era, between the 19th and 20th century! Good times, good times. Oh, I'se know where we can stay till we'se find the portal to the next time. The Brooklyn Newsboy Lodging House! As long as ya don't mind selling papes till."

"Wait, Jinx, wouldn't be weird that there's two of you?" Ivan asked.

I shook my head," No, when we go back, since we are historical figures, we go back in our place, so back here I'm myself."

"Anything else?" Amelia asked.

I though for a moment, "Yeah, if you'se die or get hoit(hurt) if affects your later life, or you'se might not be born at all. Oh! And don't change history!"

Larry nodded," Alright show us the way, Jinx." Before we could go Dexter made a squeaking noise and was holding his hands to make the sign to show that things are small. "What Dexter?"

"Wait. Where's Jedediah and Octavius!" Amelia exclaimed. We all looked around and called out for them.

"We're comin, Gigantor!" Jed's voice called out, from behind. We all turned to see Jed, and Octavius walking toward us. Oh excuse me, a REGULAR-SIZED Jed, and Octavius. "Ya'll you where we-? Why are we the same size?" Jed asked once he realized that he wasn't looking up at us.

"And what am I wearing?" Octavius asked looking at his clothes. Now that I realized, me and Jed are the only one wearing the clothes we came here with. **(See above for** **clothes.) **Amelia's in a skirt, even Dexter is in a cabbie hat!

"Does this mean we're human?" Napoleon asked.

Larry nodded," I guess so."

"Well, come on guy, we'se betta hurry! It's almost time to sell papes, and I am defiantly late for curfew!" I said as we walked down to the docks, where the lodging house was.

* * *

**Quick A.N.: I'm kinda basing the Lodging house of the actual Brooklyn Newsboy Lodging House on 61 Poplar Street, Brooklyn, near Brooklyn Heights. It opened Jan. 14, 1884. It's actually a nice place, seven stories! But I'm poor-ing it down, and I'm moving it closer to the docks. Here's a link for the original layout, . It's not exact, and sometimes cross referenced.**

* * *

Walking to the lodging house I could tell everyone was on edge, Al moved closer to me, Larry did the same to Amelia, Dexter jumped on Larry's shoulder, and they were looking around. I wanted to laugh and/or make fun of them, but them I remembered how scared I was when I first came down here before I was a newsie, still I was five. "So, Jinx...What are you going to tell your friends when you come home with us?" Larry asked.

I shrugged," I'm going make it up as I go along." We approached a four story, five if you counted the basement/cellar, dirty red brick building, with a mansard roof, numerous light, but worn wooded windows, fire escapes on both sides, and over the door a old dirty sign with a fade blue letters that read 'Brooklyn Newsboy Lodging House, founded 1884.' "I'se home." I quietly whispered as I walked to the door, it was locked, of course. "Don't watch!" I scolded as the others. When they turned I reached up to the door frame and felt for the little dug out in the door frame where the key was kept up there. Only Brooklyn Newsies and the manager knew about it. I unlocked it, and then quickly put it back," Okay before we go in, I have to act the same as if I was always here, I mean I was, but you know what I mean! Come on, and be quiet!" When we walked in it was quiet...too quiet...

"Jinx," I heard a voice. Uh-oh. I turned to see Spot, Athena and some of the others on the side stairwell, looking at us. "who are _they_?"

"Oh, well, I-I-I'se, they needed a place t-t-t-t-to s-s-st-stay, s-so I'se s-said that they could stay ere' for a while, and sell papes!" I said lying, but I'm a good liar, but I know it's not a good thing, but in some situations.

Spot looked at them for a moment then turned to me," Alright, they can use the bunks in the basement, and the goil(girl) can stay with you'se and Athena." I nodded.

"What's their names?" Athena asked

"Oh! This is Al, Larry, Amelia, Jed, Octavius, Napoleon, Ivan, and Dexter!" I said pointing them out.

"Dexter's a monkey?" An older boy asked. I nodded.

Spot sighed," Well urry' and go to sleep we'se got a couple of hours till we'se got ta sell papes." Then he and the others went up to their bunks. I showed the guys and Dexter their bunks, and me and Amelia went upstairs. Seeing my old room was wonderful. A bunk bed, and an extra bed beside it, two different colored wardrobes, a wash basin, a table and six mismatched chairs, a full length mirror, and a desk.

"Alright, Amelia you can sleep on the extra bed." Athena said as she sat on the bottom bunk, and I climbed on the top.

"Thank you! Goodnight Athena, goodnight Jinx!" Amelia called as she went to sleep.

"Night!" Athena and I called as we went to bed, well Athena did, I laid down for a moment. Turning to face the wall I saw my name that I carved in the side banner of my bed when I was ten, I also craved it in the wall and the back of the door for good measures that I would always be remembered . I traced the 'Jinx Conlon' in the banner as I fell asleep. It's good to be home...


	3. Chapter 3

"Sell them papes! Get up boys!" I heard the lodging house manager yell, getting us up.

I yawned as I climbed out of bed. I walked over to Amelia and shook her shoulder," Get up, Amelia!"

She moaned and got up. "Well, this will be an... interesting day.." Then Amelia turned to Athena, who was still sleeping. "Shouldn't we wake her up?"

I shook my head," She takes care of the lodging house, and cooks meals. She doesn't sell papes. You know you don't have to?"

"I know, but I get to spend time with mister Dayley!" She smiled. I rolled my eyes and we headed downstairs where the guys was waiting for us, the other newsies already left (the Brooklyn Newsies wait for no one!)

"Morning Amelia." Larry smiled. "Oh you too, Jinx. So we going to sell papers, now?"

I shook my head," _I _am. There's no way I'se gonna let you'se make mockery of the Brooklyn Newsies! You'se guys go find the portal." They agreed and broke into three groups; Larry and Amelia and Dexter, Ivan and Napoleon, Jed and Octavius. They left leaving me with Al. "Ain't ya goin' with em'?"

"Nah, I want to see how being a newsie really was." He wrapped his arm around my waist, "Sides, I get to be with my girl."

I smiled and moved from his arm, "Al, I love you, but here we can't be seen as a couple, cause it might change the future or some like that, cause you aren't really born yet, soooo here," I kissed his cheek, "I belong to no man." We walked to the World Brooklyn distributing center and each bought 50 papers. We went to my selling spot at the docks where immigrants, mostly Irish and Italian, got off the boats. "Normally this is a bad selling spots, because they don't speak or read English, they don't have a lot of money, and stuff, but my mother was an Italian immigrant and my father was an Irish immigrant, so I speak them fluently." I explained to Al.

"How come you left your parents?" He asked.

I shrugged," I'se don't really want to talk about it..." He put his arm on my back and gave me a small smile. It took four hours to sell our papers, well it took Al four hours, it took me one. I helped him after the third hour, but we kept the last one. After that we went to find the others. "Ya did good for your first time selling papes!"

He looked at me annoyed," Really? Did you take four hours to sell fifty papers the first time?"

"Well...actually it was two hours...and it was a hundred papes..." I said silently.

He groaned, " Of course it was!"

"Mademoiselle Jinx!" A French voice called. Ahead of us was Napoleon and Ivan was coming toward us.

"Did ya find the portal?" Al asked.

"No but, Larry and Amelia, might have though." Ivan answered.

I smiled," Where!?"

"At a place called Iving Hall?" Napoleon answered.

"Its Irving Hall." I corrected. "Anyway let's go!"

* * *

When we approached Irving Hall Larry, Amelia, Jed, Octavius, and Dexter were outside. "So you found it?" I asked looking around.

"Well...not exactly..." Larry began, " But we might have!"

I blinked at him," And you believe this, why?"

Larry pointed up to a poster," That's why!" It was a poster with an Egyptian landscape background with the words ' Come see the amazing Medda Larkins, in a one week only Egyptian style show!' " I thought this would be the portal but it isn't."

"Nah, ya did good. Medda has different backgrounds for her show. Maybe ones the portal." We walked through the back entrance and found Medda on stage making sure everything was perfect for her show, I ran on the stage and gave her a hug," Medda!"

"Oh, my little Jinx! Oh you must visit memore often and stay with me, I miss seeing you!" She said with her Swedish accent, though Davey says its fake.

"I'se will, Medda these are my friends, and I was wandering if I can give them a tour of the theater?" I asked shyly.

She smiled," Of course! I would join you, but I must prepare for the show! I hope you come and see it! I'll see you later, my dear!" I led them back stage to where they keep the backgrounds. We looked for a minute before Al found a scene with the Spinx on it. It started to move like waves.

"Guessing this is it." Al said. "Guys ready?" We nodded and stepped through it.

* * *

I'm alive! Just proving it to ya'll. Hope u like this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**This is going to be funny...Jinx: A red saloon girl dress with black accents, fishnets, and high-heeled boots, with her hair up with a red feather. Al: Grey pants, white shirt, light grey vest, grey cowboy hat, black boots. Larry: Dark blue pants with light blue chaps, light blue shirt, dark blue cowboy hat, black boots. Amelia: Tan prairie dress with white apron, brown shoes. Jed: Regular outfit. Octavius: dark red pants, grey shirt, red cowboy hat, grey boots. Napoleon: White pants, white shirt, navy vest, black cowboy hat, black boots. Ivan: Grey pants, dark grey jacket, grey cowboy hat, black boots. Dexter: Red bandana.**

When the portal opened I fell face first into sand. I sat up spitting and wiping the sand out of my mouth, looking around, endless sand, tumble weeds, and a big hot sun, I guess we're in the desert. Jed's time. Al walked over to me and helped me up," You alright?"

"Yeah. Just covered in sand." I answered as I wiped the sand off my dress. Wait. Dress!? " What am I wearing!?" I said as I studied the revealing dress on my body. I hate dresses.

Al shrugged," I don't know, but I like it!" He smiled. I punched him on the arm.

"Yee-ha! This is my time!" Jed said looking around.

We walked over to Jed, " And we are ve?" Ivan asked. We looked around.

"Over there!" Amelia said as she pointed to what looked like a small town in the distance.

"We should started that way if we want to find the next portal." Larry said as we walked towards it. "Let's hope it isn't a mirage, cause its getting dark."

After walking for what seem like forever, though it probably was only 15 minutes we entered a small town with a couple of shops, a bank, some apartments, a general store, a hotel, a jail, a large saloon, and a small train station. There was a wooden sign that read, ' The Town of Levy' on it. "Is this where the portal is?" Ivan asked.

"I hope so..." Octavius mumbled as we walked into the hotel. It had little people there and it was plan-looking.

"Alright," Jed said as he looked at the counter worker," let me do all the talking." Then he walked up to the counter," Howdy, partner, I need four rooms for me and my friends."

The old man looked up and at us," Ya'll from out of town?"

"Yes, sir!" I said in a sweet fake southern accent.

He nodded," How long are ya'll staying?"

"Umm," Jed began," About two days, maybe."

"Alright, it'll be four dollars a day." He said, handing Jed four room keys and Jed handed the man the four dollars Larry slipped him. " Thank you. I'll see ya'll around."

"Okay, here are the roommates, me and Amelia, Napoleon, Ivan and Dexter, Jed and Oct, and Jinx and Al." He said handing us the room keys. We broke off to find our rooms. Al's and mine was room four upstairs.

"Alright, here's our room." Al said as he opened the door. There was a queen sized bed, a window, a small table with two chairs, and a small stove like wood heater.

I sat on the bed and looked out the window at the town, the saloon could be heard from our room, people gambling, drinking, fighting, ect. "This is going to be fun..." I sighed.

Al sat behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close," What's wrong?"

"Nothin,' just feelin' depressed about things."

"Like?"

"Ahkmenrah, Kahmunrah, Being human, seein' Spot, and the newsies again, leavin' Spot and the newsies again."

"Don't worry we'll save Ahkmenrah, defeat Kahmunrah, I'm not sure about the human thing and...you'll see them again. I promise." Al finished kissing me on the head.

I smiled," We better get to bed. We're gonna have a long day tomorrow." We got ready and went to bed.


End file.
